


Together

by Estelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek got out, he’s away and he’s safe and happy. Stiles will manage. He’s not doing so well, but somehow he’ll manage on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CourseOfHonour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourseOfHonour/gifts).



> I read [this post](http://derekandstiles.com/post/127013234594/dylandhoechlin-dylandhoechlin-i-want-everyone) and this just kind of happened... I've only wantched season 1, so I have no idea what's actually canon and what's just so accepted by fandom that I think it's canon. I hope I did okay! :)
> 
> Also, this is for Lea, because I miss you!

When Stiles first texts Derek about the monster-of-the-week they’re facing, his reply is almost instant, short and to the point. From then on, it develops from “No, wendigos definitely don’t have feathers!” to “Don’t stay up all night, you need to rest!” It’s still almost instant, short and to the point, but now it also leaves a warm feeling in Stiles’ stomach and a happy smile on his face. He’s not going to tell anyone about it, though. Derek got out, he’s away and he’s safe and happy. Stiles will manage. He’s not doing so well, but somehow he’ll manage on his own.

One day, they’re all sitting together at Scott’s to research something, when again, someone brings up contacting Derek and how they couldn’t get a hold of him so far.  
Stiles keeps his mouth shut until Lydia takes his phone to google something and sees the text Stiles had just sent Derek. “You’ve been texting Derek for months!”, she accuses, trying to skim through the messages and Stiles snatches his phone back, but it’s too late. Everyone is staring at him. Scott looks surprised and a little hurt. “Why didn’t you tell us? You know we’ve been trying to contact him!”  
“Yeah, so you can use him, I know. And once the monster is defeated, you just leave him alone to deal with it. You don’t care if he’s hurt or needs someone, or if he’s safe! Of course I didn’t tell you how to contact him just to have him clean up our mess! Derek deserves so much better! He got away, he’s _safe_ and _happy_ and he deserves to be and so much more!” Stiles is standing now and he hadn’t even realised how angry is about this, but the other’s aren’t staring at him anymore but at someone behind him. He turns around slowly and “Oh.”  
Derek is standing there, looking shocked, vaguely hopeful and something else that Stiles can’t decipher.  
“Scott finally called me”, he explains and Stiles nods. He has no idea what to say.  
“Did you… did you mean what you just said?”, Derek asks and the first thing on Stiles’ mind s a quick sarcastic retort, but Derek looks so unsure that he can’t help but tell the truth. “Of course I did.”  
Derek smiles a little at that. “I thought you didn’t want me here.”  
Now it’s Stiles’ turn to look shocked because “ _What?_ ” That just can’t be right.  
“You texted me all the time, but you never once asked me to come back, so I thought you didn’t want me to”, he explains, looking unsure again.  
“Of course I want you here! I always want you.” There’s no “here” in the sentence anymore, but that doesn’t make it any less true for Stiles. “But I didn’t want to ruin your happiness. You deserve to be safe and happy and…”  
“I’m happiest when I’m with you”, Derek interrupts and Stiles blinks. Again: “What?”  
“You’re most important to me, you’re my… And I’d always come back for you and…”  
Stiles can’t help himself any longer, he surges forward and just kisses Derek, who immediately wraps his arms around him. It’s desperate and a little too hard, but somehow, it’s perfect.  
Nothing is alright yet, but they’ll manage. Derek is here. They’ll manage. _Together._


End file.
